Digimon Adventure 01 remake
by my daydream world
Summary: Tai was taken to the digital world dueing the fight between Parrotmon and Graymon. 4 years later 7 children from summer come to the digital can the children get Tai to trust them to save the digital world and make it back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy **

Digimon Adventure 01 remake 

4 years ago – Japan Earth

Parrotmon was going back to the digital world also with Graymon but before getting pulled in it gapped a boy called Taichi (Tai) and they went into the digital world and the portal closed Tai's sister (Hikari or know as Kari) was alone "Tai?...Koromon?...TAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII...Koromooooooooooon yelled Kari "Come back"

**What do you think so far please review **


	2. summer camp

**Here we go I don't own Digimon **

**Summer camp**

**Present day –summer camp **

Kari was sitting down in one of the cabin writing in her dairy.

Dear Dairy

Today is the first day of Summer camp. I sitting in one of the cabins I am sharing with Sora which is great. There this other girl called Mimi and she love pinks to much. I made a new friend called T.K his had a older brother called Matt who the same age as Sora. T.K and Matt are with two other boys called Joe and Izzy. I have to go now Sora calling me also it's time for camps games.

See ya later

Love Kari

Kari closed her dairy and on fort was a picture of her when she was little with older boy with wild hair.

"Oh Tai" said Kari were are you?"

**In the Digital world **

Tai was running. He was in a run down old castle. He was wearing combat shorts and plain black tee shirt. One his left arm was a long dark band and he was wearing finger less gloves. He also wearing a long brown clock the hooded flew off as he ran. He was carrying a old box and behind him we was being chased by hundred of bats.

Tai ran until he reach a death end all there was was a window. Tai looked out there was a long drop to the wild sea. Tai truned back to the bats

Tai throw the box out of the window "Here I go" said Tai and jump put of the window into the cold seep wild sea.

**Summer camp **

"O'k everyone get in to teams of 7 pleases" called a camp leader. Kari and Soar went together Mimi come from behind them

"What am I going to do?" asked Mimi from behind them "I can't do running these are my new boots"

"Then why did you bring them?" asked Sora

"I got to look good" said Mimi matter of factly

T.k walked over with Matt "Can we been in your team?"

"Sure" said Kari "That make five so we need two more"

"Why not have Joe and Izzy?" asked T.k "They are going there"

"JOE, IZZY" shouted Kari and T.k at the same time and bust our laughing

"What is it?" asked Izzy

"Will you two been in our team?" asked Soar

"I am no good at camp games" said Joe

"Don't worry Joe I am no good either" said Mimi

"Everyone should been in team now" said the Camp leader "First game in a treasure hunt before you get you list and go here are the rules

Never wonder off by yourself

One member of the team need to carry a first aid bag

Don't levee anyone behind

Be careful

Have fun

All the group got a list of thing to find and and Joe pick up the first aid bag because he was the only one what to do.

**Digital world **

Tai got to dry land and two digimon ran towards him one was like a dinosaur called Agumon and the other one was like a midnight blue monkey called Monkamon

"Tai-not-mon have you got it?" asked Monkamon

"No" panted Tai looking back at the sea "But it's safe"

"Are your sure?" asked Agumon

"Yes there no way he can get" said Tai "Come on lets get out of view. If they see us we had to run and I just swam about three marathons"

"You right Tai – not – mon" said Monkamon. And the three of them went into the trees

**Summer camp **

I find one" said T.K standing up showing everyone a round stone

"One more to cross off" said Izzy

"You don't say" said Matt

Then a snowflake fell from the sky and it was getter faster and faster.

"It's snowing. In the middle of the summer?" said Kari

"Quick lets go into that cabin" said Mimi running toward it the other went after her.

"So much for not running" said Soar to herself.

**Digital world **

Tai, Agumon and Monkamon were around a fire in a cave.

"I'm hungry" said Agumon

"Me too" said Monkamon

"You two are always hungry" said Tai lightly "But you have to be careful about stealing food" Tai stood up and walking to the mouth of the cave.

"What are you thinking of Tai?" asked Agumon

"Earth" said Tai

"Can you remember it?" asked Agumon

"Not really" said Tai "But you know what Gennia said time is different here it been hundreds of years here but l age in earth years"

"It only been 4 Earth years Tai-not-mon" said Monkamon "Don't worry I sure you get back to Earth one day.

"The thing is" said Tai "I don't if I want to go back I can hardly remember it the digital world is my home"

"Don't think about now Tai" said Agumon "Even if a portal did open you might not be able to get thought"

"let get some sleep" said Monkamon "And then find something to eat"

"O'k" said Tai giving the digimon a fake smile "Sounds good to me"

**Summer camp **

Matt look out of the window "It stop snowing"

"Lets have a sownball fight" said T'k

"And built snowman" said Mimi

"We should get back to camp" said Joe Just then light fell from the sky

"DUCK" yelled Matt and all 7 of them fell to the grounded

"W..what was that?" asked Kari

"I don't know" said Izzy clawing to a hole and a light shot from it and round thing fell into each of the children hands

"What are they?" asked Izzy But before any one could say anything a wave come from nowhere and the children fell thought a portal.

**Digital world **

Tai waken up something was different in a dream a portal open he was just about to go though it when he woke up. Tai looked at Agumon and Monkamon who were both sleeping. Tai walk to the mouth og the cave and sat down and remove his band were they was a scar

"I will stop you" mutter Tai "I will stop you"

"Tai?" said a voice

"Agumon" said Tai knowing it was him since he was about the only person to called him Tai

"You need your sleep"

"I know I just thinking"

"If you need to talk Tai I always here so is Monkamon" said Agumon

"I know Thanks" said Tai

"What are friends for?" asked Agumon just then the ground shook

"Digital quake" Said Agumon light

"I don't think so" said Tai looking out at the rising sun "I don't think so"

**Please review I love reading them **


	3. kuwagamon attack

**My little brother is driving me crazy. He want to play School and I an teacher I told him he get board quickly and a west of my time. But he like no I want. So I stupidly Agree and send he away to plan "lessons" Got some youtube clip up but not even 5 minutes into the game. "I bored I going now" So I writing the next chapter Thank you for the review so far keep them coming I do not own Digimon but watch the first 2 seasons as a child and played digimon with my older brother. And I did have a crush on Tai thinking back it kind of sad but I was about 6/ 7 years old...Anyway here we go**

Kuwagamon attack

Kari woke up in the middle of a forest.

"Were am I?" asked Kari to herself

"You are in the digital world" said a small voice behind her. She turn to see a puppy like creator.

"W...who are you?" asked Kari

"Don't worry I am Salamon and I get to meet you at long last" Said Salamon. Just then there was a noise from behind them there turn around to See Sora with a creator in her arms

"Sora" said Kari "Your here to"

"But were is here" said Sora. She saw that Kari was with a digimon.

"You got one too?" asked Sora

"Yeh This is Salamon" said Kari "Who that"

"I am Yokomon" said Yokomon. Just then Izzy appeared

"Izzy your here too" said Sora

"I seem so" said Izzy "I wonder were we are. And how we got here?"

"You in the Digital world Izzy" said the creator that was with Izzy "Hi my name is Motimon"

"I wonder if the other are..." began Kari just then there hear someone running towards them. It was T.K and anther Creator Matt follow closely behind them with another creator.

"T.K...Matt" said Izzy "I see you find mmmmmm what are you?"

"We are digimon" said all the Digimon

"And your are in the Digital world" Said Motimon

"Guys Joe and Mimi are not here" said Kari "I think we should look for them"

"I don't think that a good idea" said Soar "We don't were we are it could be dangerous"

"But the ca leader said never levee anyone behind" said T.K

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Children and the Digimon Jump

"That sound like Mimi and Joe" said Matt "And by the sounds of it they are coming towards us"

Mimi and Joe were running follow by two more digimon

"Mimi...Joe what wrong?" asked Soar

"There m..mon...monster chasing us" said Joe panting

"What these cute digimon" asked Sora

"No not us" said One of the new digimon "Thank for calling me cute am Bukumon and the digimon over there is Tanemon"

"So what were you from from?" asked Izzy but then a big red digimon flew right at them. The children and the digimon began to ran. But unknown to them Monkamon was watching them and he quickly went to find Tai

Tai was fight training and Agumon was fishing were Monkamon come running up.

"Tai-not- Mon Tai –not-mon"

'What Is It Monkamon" asked Tai

"I saw humans" said Monkamon

"Are you sure?" asked Agumon

"Yes there 7 of them and they with 7 digimon..." said Monkamon

"The chosen children the digidestineds" said Tai

"Are you going to see them Tai they are humans like you" asked Agumon

"Not at the moment" said Tai "I not ready yet I need time to think"

"Tai – not – mon they are being chased by Kuwagamon" said Monkamon

"Kuwagamon will be mad if they wake her up from her sleep" said Tai

"What are we going to do?" asked Agumon

Tai went to a tree and pick up his clock with was on a low brunch and put it one and pulled up the hood so his face was cover

"We stop Kuwagamon and explain to her" said Tai "Come on" Tai stared to run followed by Agumon and Monkamon

The other were on the edge of the cliff.

"No one get to close" said Sora

"What was that?" asked T.K

"It was Kuwagamon" said Tsunomon

"It coming back" yelled Mimi and the children ducked as Kuwagamon went over their heads

Salamon truned to Kari and smile and faced Kuwagamon

"Salamon Digivolve to Gatomon

Tokomon Digivolve to Patamon

Tsunomon Digivolve to Gabumon

Yokomon Digivolve to Biyomon

Motimon Digivolve to Tentomon

Tanemon Digivolve to Palmon

Bukumon Digivolve to Gomamon

The little digimon turn to to bigger digimon Kuwagamon was coming closer but before even of them could attack someone yelled

"KUWAGAMON COME HERE LEVEE THE HUMANS"

Kuwagamon flew off but the rocks crumble the Children flew but Izzy thought he saw human jump on the back of Kuwagamon with two digimon.

**What do you think?**

**Please review **


	4. graymon

**I do not own Digimon. Enjoy **

Graymon

The Children and the digimon fell down then Gomomon shouted for some fishes and they catch them and brought them to land giving them time to talk.

"Why did Kuwagamon levee us. Who called them away?" asked Sora

"It was a human" said Izzy "I am sure of it"

"So there a human here" said Matt

"Yes" said Gatomon "I meet him"

"What is his name?" asked T.k

"He did not say but he was with two other digimon" said Gatomon " Save me from a evil digimon"

"We need to find this human he may be able to help us" said Mimi "And know were to get food"

"Let walk we might find something" said Kari. The other agree and carry on walking.

**Were Tai was**

Tai, Agumon and Monkamon said goodbye to Kuwagamon.

"Tai what are you going to do?" asked Agumon

"We watch them" said Tai "We don't known them they might attack"

"Why would they?" asked Monkamon "Why don't you speck to them?"

"Oh and say what?" asked Tai "Hi my name is Tai I come from earth I am 12 years old I lived here for hundreds years I on the run from evil killing digimon who want to see me dead?" Tai reach for a tree Burch and swung so he was siting on it and climb up the tree. Monkamon follow and Agumon follow more slowly.

"What if they see you Tai?" asked Agumon "They want answers"

"Just Shut up with the what if" said Tai "We face problems when we face them. We meet the humans when we meet them"

**Were the other where **

The other had made it to the beach.

"I love the beach" said Mimi

"Me to" said T.k "Don't you like the beach too Kari"

"Yes I remember when Tai..." Kari stop talking

"Who Tai?" Asked T.k

"He's Kari Brother" said Sora "He went missing when he was 8 no idea what happen to him"

"He's alive" said Kari "I don't care what anyone says he still out there I know he is"

"Guys there are phone boxes here" said Izzy "Let try calling somewhere" All the children run up to the phone boxes and try calling their parents, friends and the police but got no luck. So they sat down on the beach.

"Matt I hungry" said T.k

"I got no food T.k" said Matt

"WAIT" said Joe "They food in the first aid bag but it want last long"

"We have some now" said Sora " save the rest for the morning"

"My feet hurt, I am hungry I sleepily all I want is to sleep in my own bed" said Mimi

"Don't worry Mimi we're find our way home" said Kari

Watching them was Tai, Agumon and Monkey they could see them but not what they are saying.

"Tai –not-mon they got food" said Monkamon

"You can't have it" said Tai "We just have tea"

"They got human food" said Monkamon

"You never had human food before you don't know if you will like it" said Agumon

"Shut up" said Tai "They hear you"

"Something coming Tai" said Agumon

"It's Shellmon" said Tai "And that can't been good"

"I try to Digivolve" said Agumon

"Come on Agumon try you can do" said Tai

Agumon Digivolve to Graymon

"You did it Graymon" should Monkamon

"Gray wait" said Tai "Until Shellmon attack them other while they think we are attack digimon for no reason"

Back to were the other when unaware of the dangers they were in.

"I wonder if anyone knows we are missing?" asked Izzy

"We only gone a couple of hours" said Sora "They might of notice"

"Lets eat" said T.k

"YEH" shouted all the digimon but before they could eat the earth shook

"What happening" asked Kari

But then Shellmon come from the ground

"RUN" yelled Joe and the children ran as the digimon try to attack but they were all too weak. But they all here the voice they hear when Kuwagamon went away.

"GRAYMON GO"

Graymon come running towards Shellmon. Graymon busted Shellmon in to the sea. And Graymon de-Digivolve back in to Agumon.

"It's a Agumon" said Gomamon

"Are you o'k?" asked Kari

"Yes I fine I need to go" said Agumon standing up and walking away

"You're with the human" said Izzy

"Maybe" said Agumon "I have to get back"

"Your following us" said Palmon

"No am not" said Agumon "Anyway I got to go to a top Agumon meeting And I am going to be late"

"Why can't you tell us about the other human?" asked T.k

Agumon thought "He not ready yet give him some time he needs to think but when he done thinking I know he will help you" And with that Agumon walked away

"Now What?" asked Kari watching Agumon walk away

"It's getting late" said Sora

"Lets find somewhere to sleep" said Joe "And Think of a plan in the morning"

The other nodded all sleepily but all wonding how the human was. Kari thought she had seen graymon before but can't remember were.

**What do you think? Please review make me want to write more**


End file.
